Love Story
by HoldOnTightx3
Summary: The Love Story of Taylor Swift and Joe Jonas Discalimer: I don't own anything.


We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
on a balcony of summer air

I was standing on the balcony that was just out of the sliding doors of the ballroom that I was dragged to by my parents. I took a deep breathe, breathing in the summer air. The wind blowing my blonde curls out of place, I spent an hour on my hair. But I don't care that it's all messed up. I'm out of that place. My personal Hell.

See the lights,  
See the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
you say hello

"Taylor! Get your tiny butt back in here!" My friend called from the opening of the sliding doors I had previously escaped from. I sadly nodded my head, following her back into the crowded room. The lights instantly blinding me, as I walked over to a group of my friends. Some how in the course of our conversation we ended up in a semi-circle, my back towards the rest of the room. The friend closest to me elbowed me in my side. Before I could react, she pointed behind me.

I quickly turned around, and coming towards us was the most amazing man I've ever seen. His black straight hair, casually falling over his left eye, but everyone could tell he carefully styled his hair that way. As I took in his appearance, the cute black suit that suited him nicely, I sighed. He was going to talk to one of my friends. Maybe the one in the low-cut silver dress or maybe the one in the black dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. But then he stopped right in front of me.

He smiled at me, and my breathe caught in my throat. "Hello." He said.

"He-hello." I stuttered, blush covering my cheeks.

The next thing I knew he was asking me to dance. I happily agreed. And we literally danced the night away. At some point we were the only two people dancing. The rest of the people stopped, and formed a circle around us. Watching how we gracefully twirled around the dance floor.

Little did I know  
that you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go and I said

Later that same night, hours after the party, I was lying in my bed. I should've been sleeping, but I couldn't. My mind was racing with the thoughts of the dance. _Joseph Adam Jonas_, his name repeating in my mind over and over again. I closed my eyes, trying my best to get to sleep, when I heard a noise. Ping! Ping! Ping!

I sighed, pushing the covers off my body. I walked to the window, pushing the curtains away, and looked out. Joe was standing there. In a pair of skinny jeans and a tee-shirt. Not as elegant as what he was wearing before, but his appearance still took my breath away. I opened the window, and then the screen. "Joe!" I called down to him. "What are you doing here?" I asked from my second story window.

"I needed to see you Taylor! Please let me in." He pleaded.

How could anyone possibly say know to him? "Okay! Meet me at the front door." I ordered. He nodded obediently, and before I could even shut the window he took off. I grinned, shutting the screen and then the window. I quickly walked across my room, opening the door and stepping out to the hallway. I looked around, and then quickly ran down the stairs.

I got to the front, and threw the door open. I motioned with my hand for him to come, and once he was standing mere inches away from me, I shut the door quietly. I put my index finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet. He kept his perfect mouth shut, as I lead him up the stairs.

I walked into my bedroom, Joe following faithfully behind my like a golden retriever. I shut the door, and turned to him. "What is wrong with you? Why are you here?"

A smile, THE smile that could make my heart melt, quickly faded from his face. "Oh, you don't want me here?" He said sadly.

I shook my head, my curls falling in front of my face. He grinned pushing a few curls behind my ears, which involved him coming dangerously close to me. My heart stopped.

He moved in closer, but then the door opened to reveal my father. "Taylor I thought I heard…" Then he took in the sight before him. His eighteen year old daughter, clad in only a rather revealing white night gown, to close to a boy he's never seen before. "What's going on here?"

"Dad, it's really not what you think!" I said immediately. I was his only daughter. He was so protective of me, it wasn't even funny.

"So, you didn't sneak a boy into my house in the middle of the night?" His question was rhetorical. "Who knows what you were going to do! Under my roof!" Then he turned to Joe. "Get out of my house now!"

"Yes sir." Joe replied, still a perfect gentlemen. My heart dropped as he walked out of my room. I quickly followed.

He was half way down the stairs before I grabbed his arm. "Please, please, Joe! Don't go." I begged.

He opened his mouth to speak, but my father interrupted him. "Get out now! And stay away from Taylor." He screamed.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Tears started to well up in my eyes, and I some how found the strength to speak. "Come to my garden tomorrow night, this time. I'll be waiting. All there'd be left to do is run. You're my prince, and I'll be your princess. It could be a love story, baby, just say yes." I whispered softly, just so he could hear.

He nodded his head. "I'll be there." He whispered. Then he looked at my father. "I'm terribly sorry for the trouble I caused you tonight. I'll be leaving now." Why the hell was he so polite to my father? He didn't deserve it.

Joe quickly walked down the stairs, going right towards the door. Before he left he stole one glance at me, and opened the door. He walked out into the cold night air.

I turned back around, to find my father still there. "You'll never see that boy again! You understand me?"

I didn't answer him. I felt the tears start to come out, so I just ran up the stairs, pass him. I went into my room, shutting the door. I collapsed on my bed, putting a pillow over my face, to muffle my sobs.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
we keep quite because we're dead if they know  
so close your eyes  
lets keep this down for a little while

That day had flown by for me. I was just thinking about him, what will happen when I see him. I checked my time. I was late. I softly bit my bottom lip, as I quickly walked out of my house. My family was sleeping, and I hoped it stayed that way.

The cold wind blowing my hair around my face, and the tiny night gown, that closely resembled I wore the night before, was being blown around my body. I was bare feet. I carefully took each step, waiting till I was in the seclusion of the trees before I started to run.

I checked, I couldn't see the house. I broke into a sprint, trying to find him. I slowed to a walked when I saw him. He had a smile on his face. "You came." He sounded surprised.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." I said softly. I walked close to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but I put my finger over his mouth, stopping his words. I dropped my finger, bringing my mouth to his ear. "Let's keep it quiet, because we're dead if they knew. So close your eyes, let's keep it down for a little while." I whispered to him.

He silently nodded my head.

I don't know what came over me, but watching the way the moonlight his flawless face, made all my nervousness disappear. I leaned into him, my lips finding my target. _His._

Because you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was begging you please don't go and I said

I enjoyed the sensation of his lips on mine for a couple seconds, before pulling away. His eye brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry. I have to go." I turned around and started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand. Why did he have to make this so hard? I turned slightly. "I'll see you soon." I promised.

Without another word I turned around, but the next words out of his mouth I never expected, stopped me dead in my tracks. "I'm leaving soon." My heart shattered into a million pieces.

"What?" I managed to whisper.

"Not for long, I promise." He said sadly.

"Don't go! Please, don't go. You are everything to me." I begged, tears starting to fall from my eyes. "You'll forget all about me."

"Taylor! Don't be ridiculous! I couldn't forget you." He said.

"How can you lie to me? You will find girls that are prettier than me, funnier than me, smarter than me. You'll find what you are looking for. And I'll be some distant memory." I said softly.

"That's not true." He paused. "I really-"I cut him off.

"Save it." I said, a little too loudly. Then I took off. I started running back to my house. I opened the door, shut it quietly. Then ran up to my room. I opened the door, slammed it shut, and layed down on my bed. The tears flowing more freely now, didn't stop. "Come to my garden tomorrow night, this time. I'll be waiting. All there'd be left to do is run. You're my prince, and I'll be your princess. It could be a love story, baby, just say yes." I whispered the words from last night.

Romeo save me, then try to tell me how it is  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll Make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,

The next morning while I was outside enjoying the beautiful day, he stopped by. He walked up the porch, and sat next to me. I didn't look at him; I kept my eyes at the distant. "Save me, Romeo. Save me." I whispered.

He softly took my face in his hands, and turned my head so I was looking at him. "This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we will make it out of this mess. Will you wait for me?" He whispered. But before I could respond to anything he spoke again. "It's a love story, baby, just say yes." He quoted me.

I nodded my head slowly. "I'll wait for you, forever! I promise." I said sadly, pulling him into a tight hug. He hugged my back, his rough hands rubbed up and down my back. But then he gently pushed me away, and I knew what this meant. He was leaving. But, I didn't feel the need to say goodbye. I put all my trust in him, and I was going to see him again. I just blew him a kiss, and as he walked down the steps he caught it and put it in his pocket.

I got time to waiting  
Wondering if you would ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts to town I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He fells to the ground and pulled out a ring

I didn't understand why he had to leave, why it was so important. But, I dealt with it. I waited for him day after day, I wouldn't give up home.

Then, a month later I got a phone call. It was Joe! He's back, and told my to meet him on the outskirts to town, now! I promised I'd be there as soon as possible and I hung up.

I grabbed my jacket, my keys and ran out of the house. I jumped into my car, and drove to the outskirts. As soon as I pulled up, I saw him. Just as perfect as when he left. I got out of the car and ran to him. After a kiss I sighed. "Romeo, same. I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never come. Is this just in my head? I don't know what to think." I said to him.

He didn't respond, he just fell to the ground and pulled out a ring.

And said  
Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all the reason for  
I talk to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

"Marry me; you'll never ever have to be alone. I love you, and that's all the reason for. I talked to your dad, so go pick out a white dress. It's a love story baby just say yes." He said looking up at me, waiting for my response.

Tears started to fall, as I nodded my head. "Yes, a million times yes."

Oh, oh, oh  
oh, oh, oh, oh  
because we were both young when I first saw you


End file.
